1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to refuse containers in general, and in more particularly to refuse containers which include lid locking means for securely affixing a lid component to a receptacle base.
2. The Prior Art
Refuse containers having lockable lids are well-known in the art. Typically, such containers fall into two general classes. In one class, the waste containers comprise a receptacle body formed of resilient plastic material, and a lid component which is likewise formed of plastic. The lid component has an integral flange formed to project inwardly from a downward dependent rim to engage over a flange which circumscribes the outer rim of the receptacle base. A handle projection is usually integrally molded to project outward from the lid or base and is used for transporting the container.
The second general type of waste container which includes a lid lockable to a receptacle base, incorporates a wire formed handle pivotally mounted to one side. After the lid is situated upon the base receptacle, the wire handle is pivoted upward into a locking orientation over the receptacle lid. An offset step formed into the wire handle is conventionally designed to engage over the lid in interference-fit fashion. A portion of the wire handle extends upward above the receptacle lid and can thereafter be used to transport the container.
While the above set forth prior art embodiments work well and have been generally accepted in the industry, certain deficiencies inherent in each prevent them from achieving an entirely satisfactory waste container having a lockable lid. The first type of container, that which includes a resilient lid snapping over a receptacle rim, depends upon the receptacle base maintaining its shape for the lock to endure. Any deformation in either the lid or the base receptacle will cause the interference fit between the lid and the receptacle body to fail. In the second category of existing waste containers, those which include a wire handle for lid securement, the lock is likewise less than satisfactory. A wire handle is uncomfortable in transporting a heavily loaded waste container. Additionally, the wire handle is expensive to manufacture and, if deformed out of shape, can fail to achieve a satisfactory lock over the receptacle lid.